


A long time ago, a slayer was born

by Querulousgawks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querulousgawks/pseuds/Querulousgawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets in a universe where Lilly Kane is chosen as her generation's slayer, and Veronica is training to be her watcher.  Inspired by a Tumblr prompt from teenagegumshoe: Lilly x Veronica, Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Honestly, V, why would God give me superpowers and a hell-creature for a mother if he didn’t want me to slay her?”

“I don't know, to fight the forces of darkness? To liven up the Slayer histories? To make my Watcher training extra hard?” Veronica watched Lilly’s face lighten over the first questions then fall on the last one, and gentled her tone to add, “Your mom’s mortal, you know. I ran every test I could find, the day I met her.”

Her slayer’s watery laugh shouldn’t feel like a reward but then, Veronica had known from the beginning that she was going to get too close.


	2. Chapter 2

“The council says a Slayer can’t have  _distractions_ , plural. One distraction she can handle just fine.” Veronica kept her eyes on the scroll and her voice Watcher-even, hiding the mix of affection, exasperation and nerves that apparently came included in the Logan Echolls Tentative Friendship Kit. 

Said friend -drama queen already installed- flung himself backward and pressed an unwhittled stake to his heart. “And that’s all I am? You wound me, Watcherette.”

“Not with that, I won’t. Here.” She fished a folding knife from beneath the shifting sea of parchment and tossed it to Logan, relieved for a chance to change the subject. “You sit at this table, you make yourself useful.”

“Always with the rules,” he sighed, but he thumbed the blade with what looked like expertise, smiled at the edge he found there, and bent his head to the task. The rustle of shavings and paper was peaceful, and Veronica had translated half the prophecy of Engmar before Logan spoke again.  "You really think she’s only got one?“

"Wait, what?” Veronica lifted her head and blinked at him, her mind still mostly stuck in Latin. A picket fence of newly sharpened stakes lined the edge of the table, and Logan was tipped back in his chair, trying to flip the knife between his fingers.

He didn’t look up, just added, “Lilly. Me. Am I her only…distraction?" 

Veronica almost dropped her jaw, but pressed her lips together at the last second. A Watcher shouldn’t show surprise, but  _really_? Lilly Kane flirted with everyone - demons and council members turned distressingly similar shades of red in the face of it - but it was just another tool. She thought of Lilly’s demand for truth between them, her casual protectiveness of strangers that ramped up to obsessive with the people she loved. Which included, Veronica was sure, the hard-edged party boy currently avoiding her eyes. How could he think that?

” _Yes_ ,“ she said, not evenly at all, trying to fill the word with her indignation for her slayer and the startled worry she suddenly felt for him. It didn’t seem like enough. "I track her heart rate, Logan. She reads my diary-” she gestured to the incongruous stack of modern notebooks at her side, “- which is  _about her._  We don’t keep secrets from each other.”

He flicked the briefest glance at her, lifted eyebrows and a sad half smile, before dropping the knife onto the table and relaxing into his usual mocking grin. “I guess that makes me,” his voice dropped an octave, “the one boy, in allll the world, who can- hey, my fence!”

Watchers didn’t giggle, Veronica reminded herself as the stakes dominoed down the table’s edge. So when she told Lilly the story, later? She should probably call this cackling. 


End file.
